


6/12 Not Your Wife

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2019 [4]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Inspired by Pinterest Picture of Twiter Thread, Winter, flu season
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Doktor McCoy si po práci zašel na kávu, jen aby se nějaký týpek chytl za jeho ruku místo za ruku svého manžela.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Series: Vánoce 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558576
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	6/12 Not Your Wife

Dr. McCoy sám neví, co nesnáší víc, pozdní noční směny nebo brzké ranní směny? Nebo by to možná měl upřesnit na pozdní noční směny těsně před Vánoci či brzké ranní směny těsně před Vánoci? Ono to ani tak nemá nic společného s prací v nemocnici, jako spíš s tím, že jeho oblíbená kavárna a taky ta nejlepší v okolí, zdroj jeho energie, životadárného nápoje, božské many, je k přecpání plná lidí. McCoy nesnáší lidi. No dobrá, to asi není ten nejlepší názor od lékaře, ale McCoy je od manželství nabručená osoba a rozvod na tom nic nezměnil, tudíž má právo nesnášet brzké ranní davy. Navíc ta zima venku. Proč jsou sakra všichni venku a ne zalezlí doma?!

Jen jednu výhodu oproti poledním davům tohle má. Prakticky nikdo tady nemluví a nedělá hluk, protože lidi jsou buď příliš přetažení, nebo stále neprobuzení. Vlastně celá kavárna mínus baristi vypadá jako sraz zombie v posledním tažení. To z vás nechutně brzké ranní hodiny, předvánoční stres a shon plus chřipková sezóna v plném proudu udělají snadno a rychle.

McCoy se zařadí do fronty za nevysokého chlápka s černou šmouhou na tváři. Očividně nějaký ponocující mechanik, co neví, kdy normální lidi mají chodit spát. Ne že by mu McCoy měl co vyčítat, se svými kruhy pod očima o velikosti prstence Saturnu. Začíná pomalu zapomínat, co je to zdravý spánek, protože chřipka ústrojí dýchacího či střevního se lékařům rozhodně nevyhýbá. Taková blbost. Jeden by řekl, že tuhle věc vymýtí už v 21. století, ale bohužel. Pitomý virus přepisuje rozpisy směn i v této době.

Z nenávistného dumání o zákeřných virech McCoye vytrhne mužský hlas a ruka. Mužský hlas, co hned vedle něj prohlásil „To je šílený, kolik je tu lidí." a ruka, co se chytla za tu jeho.

McCoy jen obrátí hlavu, aby věnoval více než otrávený pohled blonďatému mladému muži se zářivým úsměvem ve tváři. No dobrá, možná to je jen obyčejné normální usmání, ale ve srovnání se zombíky kolem je to jako supernova. Z usměvavého obličeje sjede McCoy pohledem na jejich spojené ruce a zpátky nahoru.

A blonďákův pohled ho napodobí.

„Vy nejste můj manžel," prohlásí blonďák překvapeně.

„Ne, to nejsem," souhlasí McCoy. I když, dejte mu ještě dva dny takovýchto služeb a podepíše vám i oddací list, pokud za něj dáte tak dvacet hodin nerušeného spánku.

„Držíš se špatné ruky, Jime," ozve se za nimi hluboký a úplně klidný hlas.

McCoy tentokráte musí pootočit vetší částí těla než jen hlavou, aby se mohl podívat, kdo to promluvil.

Tou osobou je vysoký Vulkánec s kamenným výrazem, navlečený do perfektně nažehlené i padnoucí uniformy Hvězdné Flotily. Podle těch pár vykukujících modrých částí patří k vědecké sekci.

„Seš si jistý?" zeptá se blonďák pojmenovaný jako Jim s veselou.

„Určitě," zabručí McCoy ne zrovna přátelsky, i když neměl v úmyslu tak znít. Kluk není vyloženě otravný, i když má až podezřele mnoho energie a dobré nálady na tuhle denní dobu, ale on je na rozdíl od něj unavený. Stýská se mu po vlastní posteli. Sakra, stýská se mu po posteli víc jak po bývalé ženě. Ne, že by to znamenalo nějak moc.

„Sice nejsi můj manžel, ale já cítím povinnost dokončit toto kavárenské ráno po tvém boku," prohlásí onen Jim, jako by byl hercem na divadelní scéně a McCoy jeho milostným zájmem ve hře. Dokonce i chytne McCoyovu dlaň do obou rukou, než si ji přitiskne k hrudi.

Kolik že směn v kuse to doktor jede? Je možné, že ztratil přehled víc, než si myslel, a tenhle chlap je jen spánkovou deprivací a otravou kofeinem navozená halucinace? Protože ten chlap přece nemůže být skutečný.

„Já za tebe platit nebude," plácne McCoy to první, co ho napadne. A to, co říká všem kolegům, co se z různých důvodů rozhodnou, že s ním půjdou na oběd.

„Cože?!" vyhrkne Jim, jako by mu McCoy právě dal kopačky. „V tom případě zapomeň, že jsem něco říkal, vracím se ke svému manželovi," prohodí Jim s dalším teatrálním gestem, než napřáhne pravici k muži za McCoyem.

„Pokud si dobře pamatuji," začne Vulkánem s ledovým klidem, obě ruce složené za zády a ani náznak toho, že by se chtěl chytit nabízené ruky. „Pak to nejsem já, kdo má dnes platit."

K Jimovu zhrozenému výrazu už jen chybí hlasitý výkřik „Skandál!".

„Hej, chlape," vloží se do debaty muž se šmouhou na tváři, co stojí ve frontě před McCoyem. „Chyť se mojí ruky a koupím ti jaký mocha s vánoční tématikou si budeš přát," láká s rukou napřaženou, jako by chtěl blonďáka vyzvat k tanci.

Jim dvěma rychlými kroky přejde k asi mechanikovi a pevně se ho chytne za ruku, než se přes rameno podívá na Vulkánce.

„Aspoň někomu tady na mě záleží," řekne s nosem otočeným nahoru.

Od mechanika si tím vyslouží pobavené zahihňání a od McCoye jedno pořádné protočení očí. Z nějakého důvodu má doktor pocit, že kdyby Vulkánci projevovali emoce, tak manžel teď spíš napodobuje jeho než mechanika. Ovšem těžko to říct na sto procent, protože doktor se neotáčí a Vulkánec nenabídl žádné slovní vyjádření k činům svého manžela.

Díky velice výkonným a velice probuzeným baristům se fronta pohybuje překvapivě rychle, takže to netrvá dlouho, než se páreček mechanik&Jim dostane na řadu.

„Co to bude?" zeptá se tmavá baristka s vlasy rovnými jak pravítko, aniž by zvedla oči od pokladny.

„Jedno espresso černé jako moje duše a jedno vánoční mocha pro mého nového přítele," ohlásí mechanik.

„Takže sklenice mléka a peppermint mocha pro tvoji bokovku?" zeptá se baristka s obočím zvednutým nahoru.

„Ale no tak, nebuď zlá," tváří se mechanik ublíženě, zatímco Jim vedle něj pracně a marně potlačuje smích.

„Scotty, našel sis bokovku a jdeš s ním na kafe zrovna v době, kdy tvoje přítelkyně pracuje?" ptá se ho baristka, tvář nehybnou a obočí stále nahoru.

„Našel jsem si ho až tady ve frontě, jeho manžel za něj nechtěl platit," vysvětluje mechanik Scotty s palcem namířeným za sebe.

Baristka sjede pohledem ze svého přítele na McCoye, který jen zavrtí hlavou a napodobí Scottyho gesto s palcem namířeným za sebe.

Pokud je to ještě možné, její obočí na okamžik vyletí ještě o chlup výše, než se její pohled zaměří zpět na dvojici Scotty-Jim před sebou.

„Takže peppermint mocha?" zeptá se blonďáka, který jí potvrdí objednávku.

Když se ti dva hnou z místa a uvolní prostor u baru pro McCoye, nemusí doktor ani nic říkat, jen zabručí „jako obvykle" a předá požadovanou sumu peněz. Tahle baristka, ať už se jmenuje jakkoliv, tady v rámci studií na Akademii brigádničí už dost dlouho, aby věděla přesně, co si McCoy dává nebo nedává. Hlavně pokud je on mužem zvyklostí a jeho objednávka se od příchodu do města nezměnila.

„Teď, když má i tvůj manžel objednáno, tak mě opustíš?" ptá se mechanik blonďáka, když si McCoy stoupne vedle nich, aby počkal na svou objednávku.

„Je mi to líto, můj hrdino, ale slíbil jsem manželovi, že s ním dneska zajdu do nemocnice," pokrčí Jim rameny.

„Snad nejste nemocní," zatváří se Scotty ustaraně.

„Ale ne. On tam má nějaké jednání a já jdu s ním jako jeho psychická opora," mávne Jim ledabyle rukou.

„Jdeš se mnou, protože generál Pike zakázal, aby ses po dobu jednoho měsíce pohyboval kdekoliv bez dozoru a tudíž jsem tě nemohl nechat doma samotného," ozve se nad nimi klidný hlas Vulkánce.

„Spocku," protáhne Jim trochu zahanbeně, ale ne dost, aby mu bylo uvěřeno, že onoho trestu a jemu předcházejících činů nějak moc lituje. Alespoň McCoy mu to nevěří ani omylem. Tenhle lituje leda tak toho, že se nechal chytit.

Ale to je teď jedno. Doktor _konečně_ dostal svou kávu, takže je šance, že ve zdraví přežije cestu domů, kde si dá pořádnou sprchu vodou a pár hodin kómatu, než bude muset zase jít do práce, ale pro změnu doopravdy čistý a v čistém oblečení. Ať žije chřipková sezóna a šťastné a veselé všem.

„Pokud jsi již přestal flirtovat se svým novým přítelem, Jime, měli bychom jít. Schůzka s doktorem McCoyem je domluvená na osm hodin. Máme akorát dost času, abychom mohli v klidu dorazit do nemocnice a cestou vypít svou kávu."

„Co?" skoro prskne McCoy polekaně, oči přivřené únavou a podezíravostí, zatímco zahlíží na Vulkánce. Jaká schůzka?

Asi se zeptal nahlas, protože odpovědi se mu nějaké dostalo.

„Tato schůzka je čistě pracovní a vás se netýká, tudíž nechápu, proč se na ni ptáte nebo proč si myslíte, že se vám dostane odpovědi," prohlásí Vulkánec a imaginární nos má momentálně stejně nahoru jako Jim, když se šel držet za ručičku se Scottym.

„Tak hele, fešáku," zavrčí McCoy naštvaně. „Já jsem jediný McCoy v nemocnici, ke které si do osmi hodin můžeš dojít po svých, a o žádné schůzce nevím."

„Vy jste doktor Leonard McCoy?" zeptá se Spock pro ujištění.

„Jo, to budu já."

„Mé jméno je Spock. Posílá mě Akademie. Mám s vámi již skoro měsíc domluvenou schůzku."

„Schůzka s někým z Akademie má být až třináctého," odsekne McCoy nevraživě.

„Chlape, dneska je třináctého," rozesměje se Jim a přátelsky plácne McCoye po rameni. Od doktora si tím vyslouží vražedný pohled.

„Zapomněl jste na naši schůzku?" zeptá se Spock skoro odsuzujícím tónem.

„Bú, sorry," zašklebí se na něj McCoy naštvaně. „Ale jestli je dneska třináctého, tak jsem před hodinou ukončil svou jedenáctou osmnáctihodinovou směnu v řadě. Strašné omluvy, že mi nějaká pitomá schůzka vypadla z hlavy," vrčí McCoy nepřátelsky.

„Doktore, jak to, že ještě stojíš na nohou?" diví se Scotty se skoro zhrozeným výrazem ve tváři.

„Protože musím," odsekne doktor, než se obrátí na Vulkánce. „O čem má být ta schůzka?"

„O vašem potenciálním zaměstnání v Akademii na pozici vyučujícího," odpoví mu Spock s klidem.

„Kvůli takové blbosti? Na to teď nemám čas. Buď si najděte někoho jiného, nebo přijďte po svátcích," rozhodí McCoy rukama. Nebo aspoň tou rukou, co v ní nedrží kelímek s kávou. Na nějakou reakci od Vulkánce a jeho doprovodu nečeká, rovnou se otočí na patě a vyrazí směr domů. Potřebuje sprchu, postel a spánek, ideálně v tomhle pořadí. Na nějaké učitelování teď fakt nemá čas ani náladu.

„Hele," začne Jim po chvilce ticha, kdy ti tři sledovali odchod velmi nepříjemného doktora McCoye. „Když teď máš volné dopoledne, nezajdeme spolu za Scottym do jeho garáží? Dělá pro Flotilu a pracuje teď na vážně úžasné věci. Prosím?" pokusí se Jim udělat na Spocka prosebné štěněčí oči.

„Proti tomuto návrhu nic nemám, pokud tedy pan Scotty souhlasí," přikývne Spock skoro neznatelně hlavou na souhlas. S náhlým přesunem schůzky opravdu pro dnešek nemá nic jiného na práci.

„Skvělý!" rozzáří se Jim, než svého manžela i falešného přítele chytne každého za loket, a začne je táhnou ven z kavárny. Jeho mátovo-čokoládovou kávu naštěstí nese Spock, nebo by ji tam zapomněl.


End file.
